Garethil Manawhisper
Appearance and Armour Weapon Garethil used to wield The Horsemen Gems in several forms, but now in a spell of self-reflection, has chosen to wield the same truesilver blade his father once wielded. This is not to be confused with the blade of the father, which is the holy blade that his father wielded on his deathbed. It is a different sword all together. Armour Garethil wears silver battle armour, with gold detailing. His armour is minimalistic, leaving some areas exposed save for a layer of cloth in exchange for mobility. His chest is adorned with the tabard of the silver hand, signifying his primary allegience. Under the Armour Underneath his silver aegis, his skin is fair, his hair short but well kept in it's golden-blond state. He has a long scar on the palm of his hands, never choosing to heal it. Garethil's eyes glow a constant blue, as with the rest of his race. His body has scars, some healed over some not, he has a tatoo on his right shoulder of a pheonix. His physical form is fit, from his lifetime of battle and natural strength. Biography Early Life and Childhood Garethil was born Three Hundred and Twenty years ago, to his Parents Arnethil Manawhisper and Naelitha Manawhisper. Both High elven, one strong with the light, and the other an Archmage. As was tradition throughout his bloodline, he was sent off to train with the Sunwell priests of Belore at the age of Eight. Before then however, he spent much of his time with his cousin Dal'itha Lightblade who was named Manawhisper aswell at the time. Priest Training Once he left for training in the ways of the light, he was met with an incredibly strict teacher. Who often showed harsh punishment to the Acolytes, often in the form of physical abuse by way of holy fire or lashing with a blade. There was one incident in particular that sticks out in his mind; After three years of constant failure in almost every aspect of the priest, his fellow acolyte and friend had been deemed unworthy by their teacher, and so he would be culled. However, Garethil would not allow this. He dove for the blade, catching the full force of the ornate blade into the flesh of his palms. The blade had cut through tendon, flesh, and seared the wound. It was from this incident that he learned that in order to fully embody the light, one must be willing to sacrifice anything in order to protect others. The rest of his priest training continued for several tens of years, only fully coming out of his training at age Seventy. Priesthood Garethil served as a priest of the Sunwell for quite some time, it was only on his 120th year that he lost his wife and two children. They were lost in a jungle troll raid on the small estate they lived in, just on the border of Troll territory. He was not away for this attack, he had been bound and caged by the trolls, forced to watch his wife and children gutted and violated infront of his eyes. This was the event that broke his faith in the life, atleast for the time being. He was flung into despair for years after, choosing a life of solitude. Military Service - Round 1 Due to his recent lose of faith in the light, he lived alone for quite some time. Eventually, as the world started to heat up in conflict one more, he use his rather impressive physical strength to great effect as a Cavalaryman in the Thalassian military at the time. He served faithfully for many years, decades even. Before eventually returning to his solitude. The Light, Reignited. The second excursion from his solitude came when the orcs poured through the portal for the first time. After seeing his family destroyed by similar hulking beasts long ago, his connection to the light had rekindled itself in this time of great strife. He assisted the grand alliance of Lordaeron's humans in fighting against the orcs as a Battle-cleric. By the end of the war, his connection with the light was stronger than ever. The Second War, and the Silver Hand The orcs had returned, and this time, using reanimated human knights with the souls of orcish warlocks as a new breed of soldier - The First Generation Death Knights. To combat this threat, the Silver Hand and it's Paladins were created. Merging the combat prowess of the warrior with the light-given powers of the priests of Northshire. Following in the footsteps of the famous Uther the Lightbringer, Garethil soon joined up with this order. Using both his recently rekindled connection with the light and his physical combat prowess to the fullest extent. Him and his Paladin Bretheren decimated the horde, serving as both a physical powerhouse and spiritual rallying points for the alliance forces. The Third War, and the fall of Quel'thalas. Garethil had returned home to his family following the second war, and spent most of his time there. Then, the Scourge led by Arthas Menethil attacked. They utterly decimated the High Elves ancient home, carving a dead scar throughout the land straight to their revered Sunwell. During the conflict, Garethil had survived until the very end, and fought for every second of it. Until that is of course, the end. His father had also become a Paladin of the Silver hand, and outranked him. He ordered Garethil to lead his mother and the rest of the Civilians of the estate away, while he held back the encroaching scourge. He pleaded and argued with the older elf to allow him to stay, but to no avail. His father died stalling the scourge forces for his family, his sword lost inside the Dead Scar. In the end, Garethil survived. His mother however, did not. Not able to leave Garethil's father behind, she joined him in fighting off the scourge, dieing just moments before her husband was impaled with a Death Knight's blade, with which he killed the same Death Knight with after pulling it out of his own chest. Joining the Highguard Years after the fall of Quel'thalas, and after an extended time working on his own or teaching young squires in the ways of the light, he had found himself contacted by his Cousin Dal'itha Lightblade. She urged him to come to Stormwind, and join forces with the Highguard and the Quel'thalas Silver Hand. He, of course, joined up. And assisted them in many efforts both military and political. Although he was always better at the military. Reclaiming The Sword of The Father Garethil had made excursions into the Dead Scars in the Ghostlands, and had subsecquently found his father's lost sword. However, the blade had been soaked in the unholy energies of the dead scar. He carried the blade to stormwind, where he gathered several of his close allies in the Silver hand and Argent Crusade, combining their powers to cleanse the corrupted blade and return it to it's once holy state. Aldorsh'zaram Shortly following the reclaimation of Garethil's Father's blade, Garethil decided it was time to forge his own weapon. This was a timely decision as the Four Hoursemen of the Light had recently been restablished. He sought each of them out, save for truth. With each gem came a unique blessing and enchantment. For Compassion: The ability to automaticall heal the wielder if they were using the blade to protect others. For Tenacity: The sword would never break of dull, and thus would be one of the sharpest blades forged by mortal hands. For Respect: The Blade would always find it's mark, he would not miss by his own hands. And finally, for Truth: The Ability to resist, and dispell nearly any mind alteration spell.Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Paladins Category:Deceased